Elder Siblings
by Creager
Summary: After many years,Shinigami-sama gets his oldest daughter to return to Death City with her weapon.Many things have changed since she left, can she readjust to not living on the run? And what of her weapon?Can he solve unresolved problems with his brother?


**I don't own Soul Eater or any of the canon characters, so now we can get to the fic.**

"Soul!" Maka called back the hall to her partner's room. She held the day's mail in her hands. "You have mail!"

He walked out of his room, hands in pockets and shoulder back; relaxed as always. "Who from?"

"Don't know. The return address is a P.O. box," she handed him the envelope.

He stretched out on the couch and ripped it open, surprised Maka hadn't done it already. She rested behind him and read over his shoulder.

Yo! `Lil bro!

I know I haven't seen you in years but I was traveling too much write. Mo and I are renting an apartment in a town near Death City, as soon as we're settled we hope to visit. Hope your partner and you are getting along; can't wait to meet her.

Rei

"You have a brother?" Maka asked, curiously. "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"He never came up. He's a spear. His meister and he had collected about two hundred souls by the time they were our age."

"Why didn't they get a witch's soul to make him a Death Scythe?"

Soul shrugged and moved his legs so she wouldn't sit on them as she jumped of the back of the sofa. "His meister's little weird, though that goes without saying, considering her family.

Maka looked at him questioningly.

"He's fast, how can we get him?" the spear asked as the woman gripped it with one hand and adjusted her pointed hat with the other. She sighed and held out her hand, causing the five silver rings on her thumb and pinky shined in the sunlight. The skull on her middle finger was copied on her belt, covered her sweatshirt, hung from her necklace and hat.

"Rib cage!" She shouted this, carefully making a fist, as she almost cut her palm with her long black nails. Her black and white vertically striped hair blew in the imaginary wind. A cage of bone came around their quarry and he was stopped finally. She thrust the spear through the bars and released the soul of the man long on Shinigami's list.

The spear in her hand changed into a young man. His white hair lay over his left eye. The thin rimmed glasses improved the sight of his purple eyes, made him look a few years older. He readjusted the collar of his leather jacket as he looked at his meister with no expression.

As she took off the hat generally was associated with witches, she hushed a spell and the cage fell. Her yellow eyes showed little sign of hope or life. The boy's chain on his pants jingled as he walked over to the body and picked up the glowing orb and ingested it.

"How many is that now Rei?" the woman asked as he took her hand and kissed her cheek.

"Well Mo, you tell me," he said as they walked along the street back to their apartment, swinging both their arms.

"I guess I should call Dad," Mo sighed as she stopped a bead of sweat from falling in her eyes.

Rei pulled her into an embrace and looked into her eyes. "I say we get a shower first."

She pushed out of the embrace and pulled a small mirror out of her pocket and breathed on it. She wrote a number in the fog and Shinigami-sama appeared in the glass.

"Yo! What's shakin Morticia!"

"Mark taken out Dad. And you're old, stop trying to be cool."

"Cool, cool. Kid's birthday is coming up! You should come home!"

"It's been so long I don't even know if I'd recognize him. Besides Rei and I were hoping to chill out for a while."

"Morticia, you might as well chill out here with your dadio and little bro!"

"I can't talk you out of this can I?"

"No, dog!"

"Didn't I tell you to not try to be hip? And please stop calling Morticia! That's my name on the list of witches."

Rei grabbed the mirror and smiled at Shinigami-sama. "I'll make sure she's there! I've been hoping to see my little brother and meet his meister!"

"Thanks Rei-kun! See you two love birds in a few days!"

The mirror returned to being a normal mirror.

"Hey Dad, I made those invitations you told me to make. I had a hell of a time making them symmetrical." Death the Kid said as he walked into the room with Liz and Patty flanking either side.

"Oi! Kid! Great timing! I have good news!"

Liz looked at her nails and Patty made cutsey flowers.

"Morticia is coming for your party!"

"Woah! Why is a witch showing up in Death City?" Liz shouted.

"Morticia is Kid's older sister! A talented young meister!" Shinigami replied.

"How is a witch your kid?"

"The same way all kids exist, silly!" Patty said with a smile.

Liz pointed at Shinigami-sama and mouthed incoherent sentences.

"She was delivered by a stork!"


End file.
